The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display panel and, more particularly, to a twisted nematic-field effect mode (referred to as "TN-FEM" hereinafter) liquid crystal display panel.
Conventional TN-FEM liquid crystal display panels comprise a nematic liquid crystal material (N.sub.p type) having a large positive dielectric anisotropy. Molecules of the liquid crystal material are twisted between surfaces of a pair of confronting substrates at substantially right angles by orientation treatment. The liquid crystal material is sandwiched by the confronting substrates to provide a liquid crystal element.
A pair of polarizers are provided for surrounding the liquid crystal element. Rays passing through the liquid crystal element are polarized by the polarizers to provide a specific display. A positive type display is obtained when the polarization axes of the polarizers are orthogonal to each other. A negative type display is obtained when the polarization axes of the polarizers are parallel each other.
Since the polarizers are fixed to the liquid crystal element over the display area, each display is only of either the positive type display; or the negative type display. Both of them can not be selected in the same liquid crystal display cell, conventionally.